LOTM: String Theory S4 P2/Transcript
(Miles and Izuku are seen facing down Foxtrot) Miles: I never thought you'd come after us alone man. You always were the quiet type. Foxtrot: Well sometimes one has to accept their limitations and compensate for it. Miles: How are you compensating? Foxtrot: I came alone. So did you. Miles: No I didn't. Foxtrot: Your friend looks like he's about to burst from that gas. (Miles looks over at Izuku who seems like he's about to snap) Foxtrot: You sure you're not alone? Miles: No, we got this man. Just keep it up a little longer! Izuku: I-I really *snickers* don't think I have this under control for long! Miles: Goddammit. Foxtrot: So, one on one? Izuku: N-No! I can s-still fight! Miles: Izuku, I'll do it. Izuku: C-Come on man. Miles: I got this man, just sit back and take it easy! Foxtrot: Your loss. (Foxtrot kicks Miles through a cubicle as he turns invisible) Izuku: Holy-! Miles: For a shy kid, he hits hard... (Miles sits up and looks around) Miles: Guessing he cloaked huh? (Foxtrot appears next to Miles and kicks him down before he phases through the wall) Izuku: Huh? Miles: That's why he chose this room, he's got space to hide! Foxtrot: *voice* Impressive right? I've got a lot better at this kind of stuff. Miles: I can see that. (Foxtrot appears behind Miles who throws another attack that phases through him once more) Miles: I can also see that you're not gonna be making this fight fair. Foxtrot: Villains don't play fair Spider-Man. Miles: Oh, we're doing this again? Foxtrot: You face The Phaser in this battle Mr. Morales. Izuku: T-The Phaser? Miles: Hm, good name man. Foxtrot: Thanks! (Foxtrot suddenly kicks Miles away) Foxtrot: But the compliments won't help in this exercise. Izuku: H-Hey man...C-Can you chill? Foxtrot: Nah. (Foxtrot uses a tendril to push Izuku away) Foxtrot: I think I'm gonna go all out is what I'll do! Miles: God I hope Uraraka gets here quick. Wonder if she beat Pearl yet. (Meanwhile, Pearl and Uraraka are seen fighting in the other room) Pearl: Miles was right, you ARE good Uraraka! Uraraka: Thanks! Pearl: But I will win this! Uraraka: Evil never wins in the end Pearl! Pearl: Oh its not Pearl. As of now you may called me... *Shape shifts into Uraraka* The Shifter! Uraraka: Huh? Pearl: That's my hero name! You know, transforming and everything. Uraraka: Oooh. That's kinda clever. But... Why shape shift as me? Pearl: So that when I beat you, they'll think I'm you. Uraraka: Not gonna happen! (The two resume fighting. It then cuts back to Miles and Izuku as Miles looks around for Foxtrot) Miles: Did you see where he went? (Miles looks over at Izuku who seems like he's about to snap) Miles: Oh goddammit. Foxtrot: Seems like he'll break down any second now. Miles: *thinking* He's gonna be a pain to deal with when he finally snaps. I need to think of something to help him out. (Miles looks around at his equipment) Miles: Izuku. Izuku: Y-Yeah? Miles: Sorry. (Miles fires a purple gas grenade that explodes in Izuku's face, knocking him out) Miles: Trust me, you'll thank me later. Foxtrox: Huh??? Wait why did you- (Miles uses Foxtrox being distracted and punched Foxtrot) Miles: It was all part of the plan. (Foxtrot is seen holding his face as he turns back teary eyed, stunning Miles) Miles: Foxtrot, you okay? Foxtrot: Y-Yeah just...Just take him and go. Miles: Are you sure? Foxtrot: Trust me, I know w-when I'm beaten. Go ahead. Miles: Okay, but first I gotta go check on Uraraka. You gonna be- Foxtrot: Just go! (Miles is a bit stunned by that yelling. Still he grabs Deku and leaves. Back with Uraraka she's seen fighting Pearl and they seem evenly match) Uraraka: Wow! Its so weird fighting myself! Pearl: You wanna know something? Uraraka: What? Pearl: I bet Deku would think this is a dream come true. Seeing two of you. Uraraka: Huh?? Pearl: You heard me. (Pearl pushes Uraraka back) Pearl: But you two would make a great pairing! Uraraka: !! *Blushes* WHAT!? N-No its not like that we're just- (Pearl uses this chance, she changes her arms into tendrils and wraps them around Uraraka) Pearl: GOT YA! (Miles is heard heading down the hall) Pearl: Uh oh! (Miles turns the corner as the two Urarakas stand together) Miles: Uraraka you- ?? Uraraka??? (Pearl quickly lets go of Uraraka, turns her tendrils back into hands, grabs Uraraka again, spin around and then just they just stand there) Miles: Whoa what's going on? Pearl: MILES! GET HER! ITS PEARL! Uraraka: Wait what?! No she's Pearl! Miles: Oh boy. Pearl: That's Pearl Miles! You can tell by how short she is! Uraraka: Well that was mean! Pearl: That's right cause you're mean Pearl! Uraraka: I'm not Pearl! And I've never said you were mean! Pearl: Come on Miles you can tell who's real! Help me get her already! (Miles looks back and forth at the two) Miles: Don't worry, I got the culprit in my sights. Pearl: Well, get her already! (Miles fires a high-impact web at Pearl, knocking her back and attaching her to the wall s he transforms back) Pearl: But-But how?! Miles: I was scanning your bodies for abnormalities. It was pretty suspicious when you were barely giving off any body heat. Pearl: Awww man! Uraraka: Way to go Miles! Miles: Thanks. Now all that's left is Zulu and Charlie. (Uraraka takes a peak out the window) Uraraka: Hey the others are here to! Miles: All right. That will make getting though this easier. Uraraka: We should go down there and tell them what happened. Miles: I'll go. You take Izuku and push forward. Uraraka: Got it. Miles: I'll catch up later. Now go! Uraraka: Right. (Miles leaves the room as Uraraka comes up to Deku) Uraraka: Deku? Deku wake up. *Pats his cheek* Izuku: Huh wha… *Sees how close Uraraka is* … DAAAH URARAKA!! Pearl: See? I told you two would be a cute couple. Izuku: WHAT?! Pearl: Now uhhhh...Can I come down now? Uraraka: Come on Deku we got work to. (Though confused Izuku follows Uraraka out) Pearl: HEY! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME!? (Uraraka stop and they look at Pearl) Izuku: Should we? Pearl: Come on, I'm beaten! I'll go back to the entrance I swear! Uraraka:..... *Sigh* Okay. (Uraraka and Izuku both pull the webbing off of Pearl) Pearl: Yay! I'm free! Izuku: Now get out of here you. Pearl: You got it! (Pearl leaves as the two press forward) Uraraka: Keep your mask on. Charlie could be around here anywhere. Izuku: Got it. (The two look around for any ambush points Charlie could use) Uraraka: It's quiet. Izuku: Too quiet. (A shadow is seen crawling around the two as it stalks the two. Suddenly, tendrils wrap around and pull their masks off and into the darkness) Uraraka: I guess that means he's here. Izuku: Oh boy. Charlie: Found yourselves in a rather funny situation huh? Izuku: Is he really trying to make jokes? Charlie: I'm trying my best! Izuku: How about we skip the jokes and you stop hiding then? Charlie: Come on guys you know you can't beat me. Uraraka: Don't be so sure. Charlie: I'm not gonna be so kind with the gas in this situation. When I'm done, you'll be rolling on the floor. Izuku: That'll be the day. Charlie: Fine then, let's begin! (Charlie runs out of the darkness with swollen pheromone glands on his palms as he rushes the two) Charlie: Eat this! (Charlie pounces Izuku and pins him down) Uraraka: DEKU! Charlie: Now you're done! (Uraraka suddenly grabs Charlie and pushes him away from Izuku as he gets back up) Charlie: Little aggressive don't you think? Uraraka: We won't let you use that gas Charlie! Charlie: Well then you'll be quite disappointed to find that I've already established a contingency. (Uraraka turns as a clone of Charlie bonds with Izuku) Uraraka: What are you doing to him? Charlie: Well, I'm the man who keeps peoples' spirits high. Plus, dad's not the only one that can shift in his bond form. Uraraka: You didn't! Charlie: I did! As we speak, that clone is already preparing to "drain" him. If you wanna rush me, you'll find that my clone isn't going to be very forgiving to him. (Izuku looks as he tries to remove the clone) Izuku: Come on Charlie! Don't do this! Charlie: It all depends on your friend's actions man. (Charlie puts his hand up) Charlie: Step forward and I simply have to snap my fingers to activate the clone. Uraraka: You're really not making this easy huh? Charlie: Why would I? I'm a villain after all. Vapor takes no prisoners. (Uraraka looks back and forth with Charlie and Izuku wondering what to do. When she takes notice of something. It causes her to think for a minute. She smirks as she forms a plan. She then turns to Charlie) Uraraka:... *Holds up hands* I give up. Izuku: WHAT?! URARAKA! Charlie: Oh come on. You're giving up just like that? Uraraka: I'm not gonna put him through that kind of torture. Charlie: So that's in then, you're giving up? Uraraka: Yes. (Charlie smirks as his clone leaves Izuku's body) Charlie: Smarter than you look. (Uraraka suddenly feels to clone bonding to her) Charlie: But you're still not leaving here with your sanity intact. Izuku: Charlie don't! Charlie: Any last words? Uraraka: Just three. Watch your back. Charlie: *Turns around* Huh? (Charlie notices Miles alongside with the others as reinforcements) Charlie: Oh crap... Miles: Now what Charlie? Charlie: I still got the clone armed! Miles: Do it, you're still outnumbered. Charlie: You're really gonna push it? Uraraka: Go ahead Charlie. Do it. Charlie: You know what my clone can do to you while its bonded right!? Uraraka: Yeah I know. But if I'm going down, you're going with me. Charlie:...... (Charlie looks back and forth conflicted before he closes his eyes) Charlie: A villain never quits! (Charlie snaps his fingers before he in knocked out by Miles with a swinging kick to the face) Miles: Ooooooh...Sorry. (Miles stands back up) Izuku: He's activated the clone! (Miles looks up at Uraraka who is seen struggling against Charlie's clone) Miles: Not for long! (Miles runs toward Uraraka as he grabs onto the parasite) Miles: I will not have a repeat of last time! (As Miles pulls on the parasite, Izuku grabs Uraraka and starts to pull) Uraraka: Gaa just go without me! Izuku: No way! That thing is coming off! Miles: This thing's like glue! (Miles tugs harder to no effect) Miles: Goddammit! Charlie's got a tighter grip than Omega! Izuku: Just keep pulling man! Miles: I'm trying! (Miles pulls until he loses his grip and falls back) Miles: Crap! We can't do this we need to move! Izuku: But what about- Miles: Zulu is still in there, someone has to stop him. (Izuku looks back and forth at Miles and Uraraka) Izuku: Are you sure? Miles: It won't take long man. Uraraka: Its- Its all right Deku, just go an-and finish this. Miles: Hostage is just in the next room. Let's end this. Izuku: Right... (The two get up and enter the next room where they find Erin tied to a chair) Miles: Huh? Izuku: Erin? Erin: Its about time you guys got here. Mina: Wait. You're the one we are saving? Erin: Don't ask. I don't remember why I agreed to this anyway. Tenya: Hang on we'll get you untied. Erin: It won't be easy. Tenya: Huh? Erin: The kid's been shifting every once and awhile. Miles:....What....? (A hand reaches out from Erin's back as Zulu separates from her body and lands in front of the heroes) Zulu: Looks like my siblings were ineffective as stopping your pursuit! Bakugo: Oh great its the annoying spider one.. Zulu: Its Spider Boy heroes! And you won't be saving this captive maiden! Erin: Don't call me that... Zulu: I'm not gonna be so easy when it comes to combat heroes! Miles: Come on, you're literally just a smaller version of me Zulu. Zulu: But I still possess your strength! Miles: You don't have webbing. Zulu: You sure? Bakugo: Yeah that's it I'm kicking his ass! Izuku: Kacchan wait! (Bakugo rushes Zulu before he is suddenly knocked into the wall and stuck there by a thick viscous goo) Miles: The hell?? Zulu: I can compensate for the webbing Miles! Mina: What was that? Zulu: Slime. Nothing more, nothing less. Miles: Looks like you've really stepped up Zulu. Zulu: Yeah, I've got a lot of energy to burn off too! I've been bonded to Erin since we started! Miles: You let him bond to you? Erin: Hey I didn't "Let" him. He's the villain and I'm the hostage, did you forget? Miles: Well why didn't- Erin: Look it would defeat the purpose of this if I fought back wouldn't it? Miles: But doesn't he shift? Erin: Yes. Zulu: Had to get energy one way or another! Erin: You ate a chocolate bar on the way here! Zulu: Well that's only gonna hold me over for like thirty minutes! Miles: Well it's not important right now. Let's just get this over with. Zulu: So one on one or all at once? I'm down for whatever. Izuku: I think we can take him together. Do you guys agree? Miles: Yes. Mina: Always! Momo: Let's get him! Zulu: Fine then! Bring it! (All the heroes get ready to fight) Erin: *Sigh* Well at least I'll have a good show. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:Sequels